ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary and the Vamp/Trailer transcript
Transcript Trailer #1 walks into a cave at night *Zachary: Huh? I never knew about that before... walks into a cave to see a vampire girl with orange curly hair in pigtails, patsy skin and red eyes with fangs *Vampire: Hi! *Zachary: Woah! Warner Bros. Pictures logo and Village Roadshow Animation Studios logo with [[C'est la Vie] by B*Witched plays] *Narrator: Zachary had a normal life... is at a school hallway with Candra, a Goth *Candra: Zachary! I have heard about a cave being inhabited by vampires! *Art: That's just a myth. vampire rises out of the grave *Zachary: There is no such thing... *Narrator: Until he finally knew that there is not only a dark cave... is at a dark forest *Zachary: Hello? sees a cave *Zachary: Woah! inside the cave was an upside down vampire redhead girl *Octavia: I'm Octavia! *Zachary: Zachary Pingrey... *Octavia: Call me, Octi or Tavia! *Zachary: My friends call me Zach. *Narrator: But had a young vampire inside! smiles now revealing fangs as she lifted up her hair to reveal elf like ears *Zachary: YOU ARE A VAMPIRE?! *Octavia: Yes. Yes I am. stops *Jamie: Wow, just wow. theme plays *Narrator: Now, Things tend to get a little out of the ordinary. *Octavia: Come on, I don't bite. sprouts bat wings, startling Zachary as he screams *Melanie: A cave? *Zachary: Yeah! And it had one Vampire in it! *Octavia: I am not on who I appear to be... *Narrator: Until her overprotective, less friendly yet psychotic parents tried to destroy an amulet. locks his daughters in a cage to prevent them from seeing humans *Olaf: Look what you're making me do, my girls! *Olivia: Dad! Please! *Olaf: How are You Going to leave now, huh? *Octavia: Please this is crazy! *Minevra: You two are nothing without me! Olaf had a red amulet on his hand *Olaf: It's a talisman! It's an amulet! I will destroy it so everyone would glad to see my daughters and that freaky little human fail! *Narrator: Now it's up to Zachary to destroy the amulet. *Zachary: We need a plan. *Jamie: What plan? *Zachary: To stop Olaf from destroying the amulet! *Penny: Zachary, you're crazy and I like it. Olaf hypnotizing a teenage girl *Olaf: What's your name? *Teenage Girl: Cecilia Hernandez! *Olaf: Very well, now look into my eyes... Look deeply into my eyes. eyes are red and have fangs and elf ears. Her skin is now chalk white *Cecilia: Yes, Count... ''Zachary and friends running to get the amulet *Octavia: My daddy is so gonna freak. *Olivia: Me too... begs her mother *Octavia: I promise I'll be good! *Minevra: You never should've come to him! *Octavia: He cares about me! ends *Minevra: You don't deserve him. He doesn't care about you. Octavia locked in her room *Minevra: You don't have any friends. Octavia retrieving the amulet back as same music plays *Kirsten: I'm Kirsten Ryan, vampire huntress. I hunt vampires. *Joshua: A vampire broke into our house. Can you kill it? *Kirsten: Yes. *Narrator: Max Charles... *Zachary: Hey Art. I heard about you hanging out with Penny. *Art: I know. She's a real cutie. *Narrator: Kirsten Dunst. *Octavia: I'm beautiful, but may have a deadly bite... screams like a girl *Narrator: Josh Peck has holy water bottle at Octavia *Art: You don't scare me! ends *Octavia: But I'm friendly! *Narrator: Sarah Michelle Gellar. *Kristi: Hi, guys. friends scream and run away *Jamie: A vampire! *Penny: Quick! Call the vampire huntress! *Octavia: I can't. She's my friend. *Narrator: Rowan Blanchard. *Penny: Zach, you're the best. *Narrator: Zach Callison hisses at Olaf *Nicolas: Too bad you'll never leave my lover alone! *Olaf: Octavia? *Narrator: Isabella Acres. *Jamie: A history of vampires? Cool! *Narrator: With Elle Fanning. *Candra: Vampires hypnotize everyone they are in contact with to turn them into vampires! *Zachary: That's creepy. *Narrator: And Joey D'Auria. *Olaf: I will hypnotize everyone, making them a town full of vampires! *Minevra: And I'll do the same while you destroy that amulet! ends, cue black background with white gothic font letters saying "Zachary and the Vamp" with red on the bottom dripping blood. *Narrator: Zachary and the Vamp... *Octavia: Those are my friends, Nicholas Chatfield, Kristi Malloy, Erin Cromwell, Angel Crichlow and Countess Narcissa. *Penny: They look creepy. *Candra: I know. ends Trailer #2 Octavia humming "[[Love Song for a Vampire]" by Annie Lennox in a graveyard] *Zachary: Octavia, is there something about you? *Octavia: Yeah. My father is your ancestor. He's a vampire king. Warner Bros. Pictures logo and Village Roadshow Animation Studios logo with [[Love Song for a Vampire]" by Annie Lennox plays] *Narrator: There once was a tale of Boy Meets Girl... school *Penny: Hi Zach. *Zachary: Hi Penny. *Penny: How was the Test? *Zachary: Good, actually. *Narrator: Now it's Boy Meets Ghoul... Zachary is at a dark forest]'' *Zachary: Hello? sees a cave *Zachary: Woah! walks into a cave at night *Zachary: Huh? I never knew about that before... walks into a cave to see a vampire girl with orange curly hair in pigtails, patsy skin and red eyes with fangs *Vampire: Hi! *Zachary: Woah! inside the cave was an upside down vampire redhead girl *Octavia: I'm Octavia! *Zachary: Zachary Pingrey... *Octavia: Call me, Octi or Tavia! *Zachary: My friends call me Zach. *Narrator: Who woke up undead. smiles now revealing fangs as she lifted up her hair to reveal elf like ears *Zachary: YOU ARE A VAMPIRE?! *Octavia: Yes. Yes I am. stops *Jamie: Wow, just wow. "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by Backstreet Boys plays] *Narrator: This Fall... vampires arrive *Octavia: Those are my friends, Nicholas Chatfield, Kristi Malloy, Erin Cromwell, Angel Crichlow and Countess Narcissa. *Penny: They look creepy. *Candra: I know. *Narrator: When a evil vampire king has a plan to destroy the amulet. *Olaf: I will hypnotize everyone, making them a town full of vampires! *Minevra: And I'll do the same while you destroy that amulet! *Narrator: It's up to Zachary and the gang to save it. *Zachary: What'd you know? I have a 23-year-old cousin named Aurora. *Aurora: Aura is my nickname so piss off or else I'll kill you! wispy black mist appears and morphs into the form of Kristi, Erin, Angel, Nicholas and Octavia, hissing at her as Aura screams *Narrator: The dead just want to have fun... *Oliva: Can't you see Octavia's my sister? *Octavia: I'm beautiful, but may have a deadly bite... screams like a girl has holy water bottle at Octavia *Art: You don't scare me! ends *Octavia: But I'm friendly! *Narrator: Max Charles, Kirsten Dunst, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Josh Peck, Mila Kunis, Isabella Acres, Rowan Blanchard, Jared Leto, Elle Fanning, Kristen Li, Della Saba and Joey D'Auria... *Kirsten: I might kill a vampire. *Octavia: And I have a plan! *Candra: Riiiiight... *Narrator: Zachary and the Vamp. Olaf hypnotizing a teenage girl *Olaf: What's your name? *Teenage Girl: Cecilia Hernandez! *Olaf: Very well, now look into my eyes... Look deeply into my eyes. eyes are red and have fangs and elf ears. Her skin is now chalk white *Cecilia: Yes, Count... ''ends Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas